Three Years Ago
by Sanablades
Summary: Three years ago i ruined my brothers life, three years ago i didn't become a trainer, because of that. one-shot Please R


**a/n- i have had this on my mind for a while now and just now finished it, i guess this is a one-shot.**

Three years ago, I was supposed to become trainer. Three years ago, I accidentally ruined my brother's life. It was eight o' clock, November 23…….

"Mom once I make an "A" on this I can get my license to be a trainer." I cheered.

"Good work, Tyke." My mom said. Tyke, my mom gave me a name no one has probably ever heard, but I was proud of it. I ran to my room to finish my report. My little brother, Sammy walked into the room.

"Big brother, what's this?" he said holding a bottle of sludge.

"Ekans venom, it's powerful but they can't dispense it, at least not that kind of venom ,they use another kind for poison sting and other stuff. I'm writing a report on it" I turned around. "Don't-." He had the bottle opened it was all over his hands and in his eyes. His eyes……

"Brother, my eyes burn." Sammy whimpered.

"Mom, call an Ambulance fast!" I yelled. I found a rag I began wiping the poisoned from his eyes. I grabbed a water bottle opened his eyes. The poison was washed off, but I was too late. His eyes were discolored. My mom came busting thru the door.

"I called them, what's wrong?" My mom panicked.

"He got Ekans poison in his eyes!" I yelled. Sirens came from the front yard. A medic ran in.

"Ekans poison in his eyes!" I yelled. Some more medics quickly rushed in. They put my brother on a stretcher and took him to an ambulance. My mother motioned me to a car. The ride to the hospital was silent. We walked in and waited in a waiting room. Finally, a doctor walked out.

"Your son is ok, but he is blind." The doctor said. My mother gasped. I began to cry this was my entire fault.

"There is a surgery, but it is immensely expensive." The doctor said. I cried even more. We had hardly any money. My brother would probably never get his sight back. We walked in to my brother's room. He was on a bed drinking juice. He was taking this well.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi, big brother." He said cheerfully.

"How can you be so happy when you're blind?" I asked in confusion.

"Cause, I always know my big brother will help me." He said. I cried I can't go become a trainer; I'm going to stay here and protect my brother I said to myself.

* * *

Three years later…

"Hey, careful we finally saved enough money for your surgery." I said smiling at my brother.

"I know I'm so excited." Sammy cheered. I looked over. The iris in his eye was white and black multicolored. He looked so happy now days.

"Go play with your friends." I said. I called out an Espeon. Just because I wasn't a trainer didn't mean I didn't have pokemon.

"Espeon, show my brother the way to his friends, they are on the other side of lake of rage." I said. It nodded and I got out a leash walked over to my brother gave him the leash and put it on Espeon. They walked off to the other side of the lake. I love Mahogany town, such great scenery. I was just staring at the lake for thirty minutes. It began to storm, the weather changes fast around lake of rage. I began to run to the other side of the lake, the storm was getting rough. I saw Sammy's friends nervous and jittery.

"Hey, where is Sam?" I asked. He never liked me calling him Sammy around his friends.

"In the Cave of Rage." One of them said. "We dared him, and he went."

"What!" I said. "That cave is forbidden, you know the legend about that Gengar."

"We were kidding, we told him not to, but he wouldn't listen." Another one said. I looked over Espeon looked scared.

"Why didn't you go Espeon?" I asked. It looked scared, like something was wrong. I ran in the cave, I had to get him. The cave is pretty much a strait a way. I kept running. The legend said that any that enters the cave shall change into, I gulped… A pokemon, but more than that the curse is said to be permanent. I saw a light finally, I kept running. At the end I saw Sammy, and a Gengar, I hid in the shadows.

"Foolish human, how dare you enter my cave," Gengar said. "You'll be cursed, a pokemon forever which will be decided by your bloodline," It laughed. Sam had a few scratches from when he probably fell.

"You guys make me laugh." Sam said, he thinks it is his friends.

"Fine, here is proof." He said charging a red and black ball. I ran in front of Sammy. Gengar released and it hit me. It burnt; I hit next to a wall. Hand twitching, I called out my last two pokemon.

"J-Jolteon, Um-Umbreon" I stuttered, "Get Sammy out of here, take him home." They nodded and started guiding Sammy out as fast as possible. My skin began to burn. Strips all over my arms and It felt like two "v" shaped strips under my eyes.

"Why did you do that?" Gengar asked. I looked up at him.

"He is my brother," I said.

"Fool," Gengar said and vanished. After a while I had enough energy to get myself outside. The rain had stopped. I looked at my arms, black bold strips all over them. I began to walk home. Sammy was up waiting, but my mother was asleep. Friends probably took him home or my pokemon guided them. Umbreon and Jolteon were asleep by him.

"Hey what happened to you," He asked.

"I don't know when Gengar hit me I got strips all over me," I said. He smiled.

"Yeah, right." He said.

"You'll see tomorrow" I said, "remember the surgery is tomorrow. Best thing is you don't have to stay at the hospital all day. It's a simple 1 hour surgery, the only reason it costs a lot is because the donor eye parts are rare and it's a rare surgery."

"You study too much," he said. He lay down on the couch and fell to sleep. It was the only place to sleep. I had to sleep on a plain mattress in my room.

The next day I woke up but when I woke up, my skin had tented Red. I didn't feel too well. We had gotten dressed, me wearing a long sleeve shirt to hide the stripes on my arms. I snuck into my mother's room and put on makeup she got from a friend. Didn't want to but I had to hide the stripes on my face from my mother. We had finished getting dresses and finally ready to go. We rode our car to the hospital. We walked in and my mom signed some forms and other things. We waited for an hour or two till the doctor came in.

"We are ready'" he said motioning Sammy to go in. He followed in while we waited in the waiting room.

"The suspense is killing me I'm going outside." I said. I walked outside and stood there. What are these strips? Wasn't the curse pokemon transformation? I was confused, very confused. A trainer came up to me.

"Battle?" he asked,

"Sure," I said. He nodded and threw out a poke ball, a red glare came from it and out came a kadabra.

"Go Umbreon." I said, Umbreon came out and stood waiting for command.

"Use bite," I said. Umbreon ran up to kadabra and bit it. Kadabra fell back.

"Kaddy, use psychic." The boy said. Kadabra tried but failed.

"Umbreon again!" I said. Umbreon bit kadabra and the kadabra fainted.

"Good battle," I said returning Umbreon. I walked back into the hospital it was a nice spar. We waited for about another 20 minutes then the doctor came in and ushered us in his room. He was lying on the bed, patches over his eyes. He smiled as if he knew of our presence.

* * *

One day after surgery, home 9:00 pm

"I guess you were right about the stripes," he said, I nodded,"What do you want to do?" trying to change subject noticing I wasn't feeling to well.

"I don't feel too good," I said, then yelled to mom, "Hey can Sammy sleep in my room tonight?"

"Sure!" she replied. We walked to my room in a rush.

"Let's just go to sleep I don't feel too good, I feel like I can smell and hear from a mile away," I said, he nodded and fell down on the mattress beside mine (we had bought one to celebrate so he put in here).

"Night," he said.

"Night," I said, and slowly drifted off.

I woke up feeling awful. Actually that's what I thought I would've said, but I felt great. I looked around at my brother and smiled, guilt had left me. I tried to stand on two legs, I fell strait to the floor, cream colored fur in my under me. I looked at my arms, red strips, orange and shorter than normal. I panicked and looked went to the bath room, walking on four legs of course, which was still hard as heck. I jumped on Sammy's old night stand and stood in front of the sink mirror. I'll go head and name the thinks I saw, cream colored muzzle, orange fur, two dog ears, and a black nose, I'll sum that up for you, a Growlithe. I paused this couldn't be happening. I was a freaking Growlithe. I heard footsteps, I looked up, Sammy, he rubbed his eyes then looked at me.

"What the--!!" he said.

"It's me," I yelled, came out in growls.

"Huh, sorry, I can't speak," he paused, "Tyke?" I nodded.

"UH-oh, this is bad," he said, "How will I explain this to mom." Mom, no he can't tell her, no she has enough troubles; second, she can't have a Growlithe as a son. Speaking of her…

"Hey where is Tyke?" she asked, and then she turned to me. "Whose is that?"

"Its Tyke's, Mom," Sammy said, nice save.

"Oh, where is he?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said, must've been reading my mind. She nodded, and walked away.

* * *

Three months later 3:00 PM

"I can't go on like this!" Sammy said to me. "I can't stand not understanding a thing you say, I'm going to the Cave of Rage, and get that Gengar to change you back and if he doesn't…," We had been arguing all night, it had been three months since I had changed into a Growlithe, I was filed missing. I shook no and he paused. Mom walked in.

"It's time we get that Growlithe, some rabies shots, and"she said getting her coat"They have them free down at the center, but I need you to stay here okay? Your cousin is coming over to look after you while I go." She walked into the other room.

"I'm going," he said, I bit him, "Fine, I promise I won't," I smiled, and mom came in to get me. We walked thru the house and out to the car. The road was the same as ever, stormy though. We pulled into the Center. Mom got out and came around to get me out, this was going to hurt. We walked into the center, there was a lady by the desk.

"Yes, I'm here for rabies shots?" my mom asked.

"Right this way," she said pointing to the door, this was going to hurt a lot.

* * *

Two days later….

It turned out, our cousin couldn't have come to our house, but mom was just happy, Sam was ok. We were walking along the lake of rage, so much hurts coming back. We sat next to the lake, were Espeon used to stay. They had left, I told Sam to set them free. We were just relaxing around the lake. Sammy skidding rocks and me, well sleeping. I zoned in and out, but I made sure he didn't go anywhere near that cave. We had stayed out there till the sun set then he picked me up and walked back.

"Yes or no, did you hate school?" he asked I shook yes, he laughed, what a dumb question, we had finally reached my house and Sam stood at my desk writing. We had found the desk at a yard sale. I wanted to see what he was writing, but he hid it somewhere when I wasn't looking. We sat down on the matresses and began to fall to sleep. He seemed happy yet with a frown attached and excited.

I woke up to sniff of something new, I did this a lot, it was probably six in the morning, I smiled nothing new though and began to fall to sleep, no there was something new, I looked around the room, Sam was under his covers, orange, probably just a shirt, I paused, NO! He didn't go to Gengar did he? We were at the Vet a long time, what if he had went, and he would've had enough time. Our cousin wasn't here, I ran over and unraveled the cover with my mouth. Another Growlithe, bloodline huh? I nudged him he gargled awake.

"Huh? What is it brother?" he asked.

"What is it!? You went to Gengar that's what you did!" I yelled.

"Whoa! I can understand you!" he said then, he crawl up, looked around at his feet then at his tail. "Awesome,"

"Awesome? You're a Growlithe!" I said he turned to me and began to get soft.

"I couldn't stand it!" he said, "You're my brother, if anyone can understand you it has to be me!" I began to tear up, so did he, I held mine back ,but he let his go.

"Fine, but we have to leave, find a new home," I said thinking about it, "Mom will get too suspicious," he nodded. And walked over to the desk, falling a few times he opened, a bottom drawer and pulled out a note with his mouth.

"It's a good-bye note to Mom," he said crying. "I knew we would have to leave, if we didn't she might blame us the Growlithe and kill us, I could've wrote telling her that it was us ,but it would've been a burden to her,"

"I know I'm making a quick decision to this, bro but, w-we have to, you shouldn't have gone," I said crying.

"You don't get it at least you could understand me!" he said. I nodded, no I didn't know, but still.

"Let's go," I said, he nodded, he had set up a set of stairs made form books in front of the window, probably after I was asleep.

"Get on my back, I'll carry you," I said, he was smaller than me , because he was a younger Growlithe. He nodded and jumped on my back, it was a bit heavy but I could hold him till we got far enough. I walked up the book steps and jumped out the window, we walked then I stopped and looked back, good-bye home, good-bye mom, a small tear ran down my muzzle.

* * *

She picked up the note and began to read.

_Dear Mom,_

_You have been thru thick and thin with me and Tyke, we loved you so much_

_I remember you caring for us when we were small, I'm glad you did all you could_

_To get my sight back, but I have to leave. Tyke, he was the Growlithe that stayed with us._

_Cave of rage, the legends it is all true, he was turned into a Growlithe. We didn't tell you cause_

_Thought maybe you couldn't take it. The night you took him to the vet, I went to the cave and asked _

_Gengar to change me into a Growlithe, I was driven mad by not being able to talk to him. If you have _

_Received this message, it means we left, but please don't come after us, we have been a big enough _

_Burden, I and Tyke love you!_

_Love, Sam and Tyke_

_P.S. Don't blame Tyke he didn't write this._

_P.S.S. I love you and you have been the best mother in the world._

She began to cry into the letter tears falling from her eye's faster than a waterfall, _Her boys_, she thought and began to cry into the paper more and more.

A/n- what did you think?


End file.
